Final Destination: Dead Reckoning
Final Destination: Dead Reckoning is a novel by Natasha Rhodes released in 2005, the first of Black Flame's book series spun-off from the films. Official Summary An awesome new series of chillers inspired by the smash hit movie series. When the nightclub that she's just been performing in collapses, killing everyone inside, Jess Golden is more than a little freaked out-she'd seen the whole thing happen in a vision only moments before. Already under suspicion from the police, Jess is implicated even further when the other survivors start dying mysteriously. As the death toll mounts a twisted plan is hatched so that Jess and her friends might live, a plan that may ultimately place them in further danger... Enter the exhilarating world of the Los Angeles underground rock scene-Death's name isn't down but he's definitely coming in. Main Characters * Jessica "Jess" Golden: Attractive and tough as nails lead singer of the punk rock band The Vipers. The main protagonist, she has a vision of Club Kitty collapsing while performing on stage. * Jamie: A gas station attendant, drummer of The Vipers and best friend of Jess, who he has a secret crush on her. * Eric Prescott: A bullying college jock, delinquent and drug dealer. The seventh and final survivor to die, his head was bashed in by a metal-tipped surfboard. * Ben: Eric's best (and possibly only) friend and sidekick; an extremely dim, borderline alcoholic. The sixth survivor to die, he was knocked down an open manhole, the fall presumably breaking his neck. * Macy: A kindhearted waitress employed at Club Kitty. The fifth survivor to die, she was bifurcated by a fallen metal pane. * Officer Marina Hewlett: A rookie cop with aspirations of moving up through the ranks. The fourth survivor to die, she was bitten by a black widow and succumbed to it's venom. * Charlie Delgado: A wealthy and popular, but shallow, college jock. The third survivor to die, he fell down an elevator shaft, and was crushed when the elevator came plummeting down on top of him. * Amber: A ditzy sorority girl and one of Charlie's many female admirers. The second survivor to die, she was run over by an out of control car. * Sebastian Lebecque: A gruff ex-convict and former gang member who works as the bouncer of Club Kitty. The first survivor to die, he was blown apart when his motorcycle exploded while he was riding it. * The Homeless Man: A wandering vagrant obsessed with the moon who has knowledge of Death and it's design. Implicated as having foreseen the collapse of Club Kitty along with Jess, his nonsensical rants occasionally contain useful information. His origins, and even his name, are never revealed. * Death: A primordial force of nature, it begins killing off the survivors of the Club Kitty collapse one by one, in the order they were supposed to die in the disaster. Though normally working invisibly and "behind the scenes" it's true form, an impossibly large and horrific monstrosity composed of shifting bones and corpses, is briefly seen by Macy and Jess in their dreams. 1 *